


Jemioła

by Inti80



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Humor, Mistletoe, side story to Wild Night
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inti80/pseuds/Inti80
Summary: Przygotowania do pierwszych Świąt w nowym domu nie są łatwe, szczególnie, że nie każdy ma na nie ochotę (ani na Święta ani na przygotowania). Tak naprawdę tylko Seras się przejęła i postanowiła tchnąć w sztywniaków (aka Integral i Alucard) trochę świątecznego ducha. Kupując wiecheć jemioły...Side story do Wild Night





	Jemioła

**Author's Note:**

> Krótka historyjka poboczna, nie do końca pasująca, by być podrozdziałem do Wild Night. Powstała w ramach challenge'u pisarskiego z Efą (nieoceniona korekta <3). Rzecz się dzieje po balu gwiazdkowym u Burmistrza (który już niedługo), treść nie zdradza co się stanie przed ani po. Taka mała niespodzianka w klimatach świątecznych. Seras podekscytowana, Integral niepewna, a Walter gburowaty.  
> Miłego czytania ^^

“Rany, ale śnieżyca!” Seras weszła do holu, otrzepując obficie oklejoną białym puchem kurtkę.  
Walter obrzucił mokrą podłogę spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty, po czym przeniósł wzrok na wampirzycę. “Może byłoby rozsądniej, gdyby panienka Seras oczyściła kurtkę na ganku?”  
“Aa, no może...” Zreflektowała się. Jeszcze nie do końca przyzwyczaiła się do nowych warunków pogodowych.  
“Ścierka jest w pomieszczeniu gospodarczym. A może zawołać sprzątaczkę?”  
Zrobiła oburzoną minę, zdejmując buty. “Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Sama dam radę...”  
Lokaj jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na jej poczynania, po czym odszedł do swoich obowiązków.  
Seras pokazała język jego plecom, po czym schowała kurtkę i buty do garderoby i wyjęła ścierkę z pomieszczenia obok, mamrocząc pod nosem. Pan Walter ostatnio był jakiś dziwnie nieprzyjemny... Po chwili usłyszała skrzypnięcie podłogi i spojrzała w kierunku, z którego napłynął dźwięk. W wejściu do salonu stała Integral i opierała się ramieniem o framugę drzwi.  
“Nie przejmowałabym się za bardzo. Czasem miewa gorsze dni, ale sama rozumiesz, to już ten wiek. Alucard też przez to przechodzi, od jakichś pięciuset lat.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
Wampirzyca roześmiała się. “Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że kiedykolwiek będziesz w stanie poprawić mi humor, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka.”  
“Lepszy klimat.”  
“Tak, zimno, ciemno, a wokół wszystko martwe.” Wrzuciła zużytą ścierkę do wiadra i zamknęła drzwi pomieszczenia gospodarczego. “Dlatego byłam na zakupach i kupiłam odpowiednie akcesoria, żeby tchnąć w ten dom trochę świątecznego ducha.”  
Integral zmarszczyła brwi i z pewną dozą niepewności spojrzała na okazałą torbę stojącą przy drzwiach. Nie przepadała za tym całym gwiazdkowym szaleństwem... “Odpowiednie akcesoria?”  
“No wiesz, łańcuchy choinkowe, girlandy, zawieszki szklane, jemiołę...”  
“Jemiołę...?”  
Seras, widząc jej skonfundowaną minę, uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. “No, jemiołę.” Wyciągnęła z torby wielki wiecheć zielonych liści. “Pozawieszam w całym domu.”  
“Po co?” Hellsing założyła ręce na piersi.  
“Ty już dobrze wiesz, po co.” Uśmiech rudej zrobił się jeszcze szerszy, gdy zauważyła jej gest obronny. Ktoś tu tkwił w kompletnym zaprzeczeniu.  
“Nawet nie próbuj.” Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby pan hrabia wykorzystywał sytuację w wiadomy sposób, a Walter już kompletnie przestał się do niej odzywać...  
“Nie będę próbować. Po prostu zawieszę i tyle. A ty spróbuj tylko pozdejmować, to obrażę się, że niszczysz ducha Świąt.” Pogroziła palcem blondynce, która zacisnęła wargi i po chwili zniknęła w salonie. Seras roześmiała się cicho i rozpoczęła przygotowania do przystrajania holu. Te Święta zapowiadały się naprawdę ekscytująco...


End file.
